Tercera Guerra Mundial
by megan-hiwatari
Summary: Has notado que la segunda y primera guerra mundial han sido causadas por conflictos bélicos y de territorio?, ¿Qué pasaría si la siguiente guerra mundial fuera por algo más valioso que eso? KxR Cruzade.


Tercera Guerra Mundial

Tercera Guerra Mundial

Título: Tercera Guerra Mundial

Autor: MeganHiwatari

Pareja: KxR

Genero: Shota (o eso creo)

Comentarios: bn primeramente beyblade no es mío si no de Takao Aoki, este fic esta basado a un escrito que se llama "carta del 2070", y tercera este fic esta hecho para mi hija blackie, a si que mi pekenia espero que te guste

Disclaimer: Has notado que la segunda y primera guerra mundial han sido causadas por conflictos bélicos y de territorio?, ¿Qué pasaría si la siguiente guerra mundial fuera por algo más valioso que eso? (KxR Cruzade.)

Japón. Año 2070

En las calles de un pequeño poblado de Japón se encontraba caminando un militar, quien poseía un porte imponente, pero si alguien le prestaba la suficiente atención podría notar que se encontraba totalmente perdido en sus pensamientos.

-¡¡Kai!! – Eso hizo que aquel joven regresara en si, para ver a uno de sus compañeros corriendo hacia el.

-Idiota, te dije que guardaras fuerzas para la guardia- Le contesto al ver que su compañero le había dado alcance y ahora se encontraba recuperando su aliento.

-Es…es Rei- pronuncio cansado, mientras que el otro solo cambiaba su rostro enfadado a uno de preocupación.

**--Flash Back.--**

Se encontraban en la fría Rusia, exactamente en el cuartel general de Moscú, un grupo de militares recibiendo lo que al parecer sería su última orden.

-Se nos acaba el tiempo y necesitamos una solución ¡ahora!!- Grito un pelilavanda que contaba con 20 años y a pesar de su edad era actualmente el General de las fuerzas armadas rusas.

-No podemos usar armas, eso solamente aceleraría el proceso- se escucho una voz por parte del grupo de uniformados.

-Eso ya lo se soldado, no necesito que me lo recuerde, tenemos que detener el deshielo, si no queremos estar junto a la Atlantis.

-General Kusnetzov- interrumpió un joven bicolor mientras entraba en aquel sitio y saludaba a su superior.

- ¿Que necesita Hiwatari? No ve que estamos ocupados?- Le lamo la atención tratando de no perder la calma.

-Lo lamento señor, solo vengo a informarle que Japón a dado la autorización. –

-Bien, si eso es todo puede retirarse- ordenó de forma más relajada para después suspirar pesadamente.

-Escúchenme bien, ahora que Japón ha aceptado, necesitamos reunir tanto a civiles como militares, así que… ¡¿que esperan?¡- grito para después recibir un "Si señor" de forma grupal y quedar solo.

-Espero que funcione esta es la última salida –suspiro pesadamente mientras revolvía sus cabellos lavanda demostrando aquella frustración.

KxR-KxR-KxR

Al cruzar por aquella puerta que señalaba la entrada y salida de dicha junta, solo pudo desabrocharse los botones de su saco y dejarse caer pesadamente en uno de los asientos del lugar.

Ese chico era nada mas y nada menos que la segunda mano derecha del General Bryan Kusnetzov, tenía la piel albina acompañado de hermosos ojos rubíes y dos tonalidades de azul en el cabello que lo hacían sumamente atractivo a sus 18 años de edad y cuyo puesto era el de Coronel.

Mientras que su amigo de igual tez, pero pelirrojo y hermosos ojos azules, contaba con 19 años, posición de Sargento y lo que le hacía mayor.

-Veo que ya le informaste- Le distrajo una voz que conocía perfectamente, causando que se levantara de golpe de aquel asiento.

-¡Si Sargento!! –

-Vamos Kai, sabes que no me gusta este trato, somos amigos.- menciono el pelirrojo causando que su acompañante sonriera sarcásticamente.

-No lo haría pero lamentablemente me costaría mi puesto –

-Bien, vamonos, Bryan tardara bastante por lo que veo. –

Después de eso ambos chicos subieron al automóvil viejo, con rumbo a los edificios.

-Detesto los automóviles- se quejó el peliazul, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-A mi también, pero debido a la situación estamos obligados a usarlos.-

Desde unos años antes se había prohibido el uso de cualquier vehículo y los únicos que estaban autorizados eran los militares, debido a que sus contaminantes podrían causar mas daño a la atmósfera o en otro caso, la población al inhalar dicha sustancia se enfermarían inevitablemente logrando así su muerte.

-¿A donde vamos exactamente Ivanov? –

-Parece que tenemos que vigilar la producción de alimento –

-Hmph –

KxR-KxR-KxR

Ambos militares llegaron y como lo había dicho el ojiazul , tuvieron que hacer guardia. No llevaban más de media hora y sin embargo ya habían derramado bastante sangre.

-Ya me canse de esto –

-Y que quieres, si sabes perfectamente que prefieren intentar conseguir agua y morir, que seguir esperando- dijo mientras observaba uno de los cadáveres.

-Coronel, Sargento, el General ha llegado y quiere verles- se acerco uno de los soldados, para después escoltar a sus mayores.

El lugar aunque era bastante amplio se encontraba en muy malas condiciones, este poseía un gran librero y al centro una mesa con una laptop encima, la cual era manejada con gran destreza por un joven de ojos lavanda, cuyas insignias daban a conocer su posición en ese lugar.

-Adelante- dijo cuando escucho toquidos en la puerta donde ahora entraban sus amigos y compañeros –Me imagino que se preguntaran por que están aquí- desvió su atención del aparato para dárselo a aquellas personas- Como saben Japón ha aceptado, pero solo tenemos permitido llevar cincuenta civiles y ochenta militares de todo el país, y ustedes irán a vigilar que todo este listo y en orden para dichas personas… -

-Disculpe ¿Cuando saldremos? – interrumpió el pelirrojo.

-A eso voy Yuriy, salen mañana a primera hora en el tren que hará una parada donde recogerán provisiones, llegarán en cinco días a Japón si toman el primer barco del puerto. Al llegar allá diríjanse a la embajada para recibir órdenes. – explico seriamente.

-Bien si eso es todo señor nos retiramos- exclamo Kai que junto con su compañero salieron del lugar.

-Buena suerte- susurro Bryan

KxR-KxR-KxR

A la mañana siguiente en la estación del tren.

-Bien, nos largamos de aquí. –

-Lo dices como si realmente quisieras irte- Repuso Kai

-Ja- rió con burla- si este país esta a punto de hundirse, sin contar de que ya no hay alimento y no hay espacio para un cadáver más. –

-¿Y que esperabas? Estamos en guerra- estás últimas palabras dejaron a Yuriy pensando en muchas cosas.

La poco agua que poseía en Rusia estaba a punto de agotarse al igual que los alimentos, actualmente lo único sustentable era la fabricación de alimentos, desalinizadoras y la milicia, todas pagadas con agua y comida, en lugar de oro y grandes joyas.

Medio vaso de agua al día podían consumir, y por esa razón muchos morían.

La tercera guerra mundial, mejor conocida como "Guerra Vital", no era cualquier cosa, no se peleaban entre países, al contrario los gobiernos de cada uno de estos hacían alianzas para la protección de agua y de las pocas zonas de vegetación, de todos aquellos que intentaban robarlas y que morían en el intento.

La poca gente que existía en esas zonas, se bañaba con agua tratada, pagando 13m3 de agua potable, y los baños en general eran como hace un siglo, fosas sépticas.

-¿Porqué esta todo así Kai?- Pregunto mientras observaba a través del cristal el oscuro paisaje.

-No lo se Yuriy, no lo se- No dijo más debido a la llegada de su cena que era ochenta por ciento sintética, pero por el momento era lo más preciado que podían obtener.

Al finalizar su cena, dejaron el carrito fuera del camarote y se dispusieron a dormir., Así pasaron dos días más y tal como se los habían indicado el tren haría una parada que ellos aprovecharían para recoger provisiones, sin más abandonaron el tren que funcionaba con celdas solares y que salía en dos horas, una de las cuales aprovecharían para lo encargado y la otra para despejarse.

KxR-KxR-KxR

Bajo el intenso sol, se podía divisar a lo lejos a un pequeño niño corriendo desesperadamente rumbo a la estación, estaba decidido a escapar del lugar y si para eso tendría que ir de polizón no le importaba.

-¡¡Vuelve aquí niño!! – le gritaba un sujeto robusto quien traía cuchillo en manos.

-Solo un poco más, por favor- exclamo mientras gruesas lagrimas caían de sus orbes doradas

-Vamos, además les proveerás de alimento-

-No – Forzó a sus piernas a correr pero estas ya no respondían más dando como resultado una estrepitosa caída, solo quedaba esperar lo peor.

Aquel hombre sujeto a esa criatura por el cuello de su playera, levantándolo mientras que con su otra mano preparaba aquel filo para darle una muerte segura.

-¡¡Suéltalo!! –

-¿Pero qué?- Al ver que el hombre que le había retado traía un arma en manos lo único que pudo hacer (y lo más inteligente xD) fue soltar al niño para después correr como el cobarde que era.

Al ver la patética huída, el militar de ojos rubí se acerco al pequeño, mientras que este al sentir se alejo para después abrazarse y tratar de protegerse.

-Tranquilo no te haré daño- acariciando sus cabellos negros

-No se acerque-

-¿Por qué te seguía?-

-…-

-Te llevaré conmigo- sin más cargo a un tembloroso niño, dirigiéndose de nuevo al tren.

KxR-KxR-KxR

-¿Dónde diablos estará?, el tren ya se va y ese idiota se quedara aquí- Yuriy gritaba hecho furia, tan solo habían llegado y el ojirubí se largaba con la excusa de dar una vuelta para despejarse.

-Maldito solo causa preocupaciones- dejo de quejarse al oír la puerta.

-Maldición ¿Dónde esta … ¿De donde has sacado a ese niño?

En cambio Kai ignoró al Yuriy colocando al pequeño en el asiento mientras trataba de tranquilizarlo.

-Tranquilo… ¿Cómo te llamas? – le hablo en un tono dulce sorprendiéndose a si mismo.

-Rei señor- Pero en cuanto vio al oji-azul solo pudo aferrarse más a Kai

-Bien Rei…dime …¿Cuántos años tienes?- separándolo para poder verlo mejor.

-Diez- mientras le mostraba ambas manos.

-¿Kai?, Hiwatari ¿Qué significa esto?-

-¿Porqué te seguía?-

-Me quería comer –confesó- al igual que a mis hermanos – se puso llorar amargamente, para después de un rato quedase profundamente dormido.

-Kai ¿Qué diablos ha pasado?- Cuestionó Ivannov al ver a Rei en su sueño, logrando así, que Hiwatari le contara todo lo sucedido.

-¿Y qué planeas hacer con él?, porque no me voy a meter en problemas por el mocoso ese-

-no te preocupes,… ni quien te esté pidiendo ayuda, solamente hablare con Kuznetzov-

-¿Y si no acepta?

- Yo me hago cargo de Rei y ya no quiero hablar más del asunto-

Sin una palabra más ambos chicos se fueron a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente rayos del ardiente sol se colaban por la ventana, causando que un hermoso pelirrojo abriera los ojos lentamente.

-¡¡AHHHH!! – Se escuchó un grito por todo el vagón.

-…- un pequeño pelinegro observaba con curiosidad

-¿Qué quieres?- mientras miraba a su alrededor- ¿y Kai?

-…- inclinando un poco su cabeza.

-el que te trajo aquí ¬¬-

Rei solo sonrió y su pequeño brazo señala la puerta.

-Ohh… y ¿Qué quieres que haga?-

-¿Quién eres?-

- …, eso no te importa y no creas que te voy a estar cuidando- observó como el pequeño comenzó a ponerse triste "no es mi problema" pensó, hasta que un ruido lo distrajo (el estomago de Rei)

-Ese Kai se largo y ni siquiera se molestó en traer el desayuno… en fin espera aquí- se levanto y fue a la puerta.

**PUUMM**

-Fíjate Imbécil-

-No es mi culpa que estés atrás de la puerta- se defendió el peliazul mientras metía con el un carrito con un poco de comida.

-Ya era hora, matas al niño de hambre-

-Pensé que no importaba- sonriendo con sarcasmo.

-¿Yuriy? – llamando la atención de ambos adultos- ¿Quién es Yuriy?-

-Es este pelirrojo testarudo-

-¿Y tú?-

-Me llamo Kai y…-

-El te va a cuidar y se va hacer cargo de ti-

Al escuchar eso, ambos vieron como las doradas orbes de Rei obtenían un extraño pero particular brillo y al final se sorprendieron al ver como el pequeño se lanzaba para abrazar a Kai.

Más sin embargo el que quedo más sorprendido fue Ivannov al ver que Hiwatari no solo había correspondido el abrazo si no que lo había cargado.

Rei dejó de sonreír al sentir el piso.

-Debes desayunar- girándose para ver al pelirrojo –Y usted Sargento lo llaman a la cabina, así que recomiendo que se apure-

Sin más, tanto el pelinegro como el Sargento obedecieron para después quedar solamente los dos más jóvenes.

-…-

-…-

-… ¿Qué tanto me ves?-

-…- señalando las mejillas del mayor.

-Hmph- se levanta y se dirige a la puerta – no salgas del cuarto ¿entendido?- recibo un asentimiento de cabeza para después salir y empezar su ronda de seguridad en el tren.

KxR-KxR-KxR

Después de un largo tiempo, ya se había dormido, despertando, volviendo a dormir, se hallaba totalmente aburrido y olvidándose completamente de las palabras de su mayor, salió del camerino para comenzar una caminata por el vagón.

Había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo observando a través de las ventanas.

-Vamos solo son como cuatro soldados, será fácil- acercándose a la puerta donde se escuchaba la conversación.

-Entonces matamos a los soldados, tomamos la comida y huimos, así o más sencillo, pero a donde iremos Garland-

-pasaremos por un pueblo al anochecer- mientras sacaba un mapa y empezaba a señalar- y nos veremos con los otros-

Rei al escuchar lo planeado dio un paso hacia atrás causando que una de las figuras callera.

-¿Qué fue eso?- exclamo uno, mientras abría la puerta divisando a Rei fijamente, lo toma del brazo y lo empuja hacia el camarote.

-Parece que tenemos visitas-

-Si Crusher, eso parece, mira pequeño te lo explicaré rápido, dime lo que has escuchado y te dejaré libre-

-…-

-no creo que lo quieras por las malas-

-…-

-bien encárgate Crusher-

Al escuchar la indicación Crusher tomó en brazos a Rei mientras lo apretaba cada vez más causando pequeños quejidos de dolor hasta que sintió un golpe cortesía del pelinegro ocasionando que lo soltase, le dio una patada en la espinilla a Garland, tomo el papel y salio corriendo.

KxR-KxR-KxR

En otro lugar Kai y Yuriy hablaban o más bien le explicaba al Gerente del tren lo sucedido con cierto niño de ojos dorados.

-Ya les dije que no puedo permitir más pasajeros de los que se han asignado en la base, ¿quién me asegura que no causo daño alguno?-

-Bien entonces si nos hacemos cargo de él ¿lo dejará permanecer en el tren?-

-No lo se Coronel pero…-

-Raúl…-

-Julia, ¿Qué ha pasado para que me interrumpas así?-

-Eso me importa un comino, dos sujetos están a punto de golpear a un niño- obteniendo la total atención de los presentes.

-¿Cómo era el niño?- pregunto Yuriy, quien tenía un mal presentimiento.

-ehh… rasgos extraños, ojos dorados y cabello muuy largo…- no pudo decir más detalles debido a que ambos militares empezaron a correr seguidos por Raúl.

KxR-KxR-KxR

En el pasillo, ambos sujetos le habían cerrado el paso a un niño.

-Dame el mapa- extendió su mano Garland

-no-

-si quieres tu vida, dame el mapa-sacando un arma

-…n...no-

-bien tú lo pediste-

Garland golpeó al niño de tal forma que fue a dar al suelo mientras Crusher trataba de arrebatar el pedazo de papel sin tratar de romperlo.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- Pregunto el encargado al ver la escena.

-Solo educando al mocoso- contesto Crusher, quien soltó el arma al sentir otro golpe del pequeño quien con una maestría increíble golpeando a Garland, dejándolo en el suelo para después correr y esconderse tras las piernas de Kai.

Aquello sin duda había sorprendido a todos los presentes, el primero en salir de trance fue Raúl quien ordenó a sus guardias para que llevarán a ambos chicos a su camarote y tenerlo bajo vigilancia, para después encarar al niño

-¿Que ha pasado aquí?- pregunto con voz severa pero a cambio recibió un golpe por parte de su hermana.

-Háblale mejor, es solo un niño, tarado ¬¬- reprocho para arrodillarse quedando a la altura.-me podrías contar que paso-

El ojidorado por su parte alzo la mirada para ver a los militares con los que convivía, quienes asintieron con la cabeza.

-es que…-

-vamos no seas tímido-

-ellos planeaban robar el tren y escapar- dándole el mapa.

-bien muchas gracias, vez Raúl tu siempre de drástico-

-…-

-Espero que con esto, le permitas su estadía en el tren- inquirió Kai

-Esta bien pero no quiero más problemas-

Después de lo sucedido regresaron a s camarote para pensar lo sucedido.

KxR-KxR-KxR

Ya habían pasado los días y ahora los tres ya no se encontraban en el tren sino en el barco donde no tuvieron problema alguno, desembarcaron en Japón y tal como lo habían previsto cinco días habían pasado ya sin algo relevante, pero ahora lo más difícil se aproximaba… explicar la situación ante Bryan, quien de seguro la embajada lo había puesto al corriente.

La cosa no había sido nada fácil a pesar de ser Sargento y Coronel habían sido advertidos de que al llegar la furia de Kuznetzov serían reprimidos seriamente y por lo mientras seguirían en sus actividades asignadas, en cuanto a Rei, Kai le había explicado hasta el más mínimo detalle recibiendo la custodia temporal.

Se alojaron en lo que parecía ser una mansión pero que se usaría próximamente de refugio para todo aquel proveniente de Rusia.

-Que injusticia, Rei se mete en problemas y a nosotros nos castigan u.u

-Yuriy ya cállate ¬¬- le "pidió amablemente" Kai mientras subía por las escaleras de la mansión.

-Tu no me digas nada, que yo no tengo la culpa de que hallas decidido hacerle de Mamá gallina. ¬¬-

-Lo dices como si yo lo estuviera cargando- señalo al pequeño que dormía en brazos del pelirrojo.

-Sabes que, dame mi maleta, toma al niño y nos vemos mañana- azotando la puerta de su habitación, en cuanto a Kai solo entro a su cuarto acostando a Rei y tapándolo.

Por alguna extraña razón Hiwatari no podía quitarle la vista, desde la primera vez que lo había visto le llamo la atención, a pesar del tiempo que se trataban sentía una inmensa ansiedad de querer protegerlo y algo se movía en su interior, a decir verdad era toda una hazaña porque conociéndose, a cualquiera hubiera dejado en medio del desierto y lo peor de todo no podía sacar a ese ángel de su mente, resultaba prácticamente imposible.

Ya sin querer pensar más, obedeció a sus instintos, dejando a su cuerpo hablar de forma que se acerco al frágil cuerpo besando esos delicados labios.

KxR-KxR-KxR

Pronto pasaron dos semanas, en las cuales no había pasado nada fuera de su rutina, en las mañanas corroboraban el orden de la mansión y recibían a los afortunados que se salvarían de la tragedia en su tierra natal.

En la tarde entrenaban a los militares de todos los países reunidos allí, explicando cada una de las tareas a efectuarse sin olvidar el intercambio de ideas entre los países miembros.

Lo más curioso que había sucedido, era que debido a la presencia de Rei cerca del Sargento oji-rubí tanto civiles como militares le llamaban "El pequeño militar", "ayudante del coronel" a causa de que siempre en un tiempo libre que el bicolor tenía aprovechaba para practicar estrategias de defensa que para sorpresa de todos el pequeño a su corta edad había logrado aguantar el ritmo del entrenamiento impuesto, a decir verdad Rei logró ganar la simpatía de todos incluyendo a Yuriy, el cual a veces se tomaba las molestía de jugar con él cuando el Sargento estuviese ocupado o por el simple gusto, de tal manera que lo empezaba a ver como si su hermano se tratase.

Ahora en uno de esos extraños casos donde tanto Coronel como el Sargento disponían de tiempo libre aprovechaban para jugar con el menor que ya contaba con once años y con su recuperada sonrisa después de lo sucedido anteriormente.

-Valla, Valla, quién diría que el Coronel Hiwatari y el Sargento Ivannov los encontraría algún día así- ocasionando que ambos mencionados dejarán el juego.

-General Kuznetzov- Gritaron en forma de saludo, en cambio fueron ignorados.

-Así que tu eres el pequeño Rei…¿No es así?-

-etto… !! Si señor¡¡ - saludando como sus mayores

-Me han contado que hace un año detuviste los planes de unos ladrones – revolviendo los negruscos cabellos y correspondiendo la sonrisa. – ¿Porque no te vas a jugar? Mientras yo hablo con ellos? -

-pero…-

-Disculpa Bryan pero él nunca se ha quedado solo, siempre esta o con Kai o conmigo-

-Ya que – suspira resignado – no creo que halla problema alguno de todas formas también esta involucrado en esto-

Así caminaron los cuatro hacía un despacho de aquella vieja mansión.

-Espero un buen informe-

-Pues como ya sabe los campamentos ya no se efectuaron, refugiamos tanto a civiles como militares en esta antigua mansión.-

-Solo faltarían los que vienen en camino, después empezaremos con el operativo de protección- prosiguió Kai.

-Eso ya no es necesario, Rusia ya no existe-

-…- Silencio, solamente recibió eso a cambio de tan desastrosa noticia.

-El deshielo…¿Verdad?-

- Si Rei… por cierto ¿Qué edad tienes?-

-Once señor… ¿porqué?-

-El que tiene que ver con esto Bryan-

-Nada, solamente que el informe mundial indica que tú y Rei son las personas más jóvenes sobre la tierra, Kai-

-Pero no entiendo ¿Porqué?-

-Simple Sargento Yuriy, ¿quién querría traer una criatura a este mundo, que casi no tiene esperanzas?, sumándole que por la deshidratación la mayoría de las mujeres han quedado estériles y algunos hombres están empezando a presentar alteración en el código genético de los espermatozoides, ¿así? O ¿quieres que prosiga?.

-…- pensando en lo dicho anteriormente.

-En cuanto a Rei, deben cuidarlo y entrenarlo, no podemos dejar que lo lastimen o muera, y va las mismas medidas para Hiwatari-

-eso ¿quiere decir?-

-que me haré cargo de los tres en nuestra vivienda asignada-

-¿vivienda?- preguntaron los tres al unísono.

- Si el gobierno de este país a decidido que las personas vivan como familia, teniendo dos parejas como en una especie de matrimonio, para facilitar el control y censo-

-jajaja eso quiere decir que Kai y Rei …Jajaja- reía el pelirrojo.

-Yuriy ¬¬- lo veía fijamente el bicolor mientras Rei por alguna extraña razón se encontraba sonrojado.

-jajaja que gracioso-

-Yuriy, tu estarás con Bryan entonces- hablo el oji-dorado

-jajaja si con Bryan…. ¡¡Que¡¡-

-lo que ha oído sargento- entregándoles a los presentes una hoja con la localización del lugar (léase una dirección XD).

KxR-KxR-KxR

Su transferencia había sido nada más y nada menos que en un dojo que fue clausurado.

Todo había sido normal, peleas típicas, insultos, entrenamiento y sobre los golpeas a causa de este, desde que habían llegado ahí extrañamente el trabajo fue en turnos con sus respectivas parejas y aún más extraño que los mas pequeños tenían el turno matutino y los otros el vespertino.

-Vamos Rei ya a pasado un año y sigues casi igual-

-Pero… tu eres más fuerte no es justo ToT-

En esos momentos ambos estaban en los campos de entrenamiento en un pequeño torneo que habían organizado para probar la resistencia, debido a que eran los más jóvenes les tenían absolutamente prohibido vigilar lagos y ríos incluyendo el alimento con la excusa de que podrían salir heridos y que solo se preocuparan en entrenar su cuerpo.

-Se acabo su tiempo, es empate-

-¿Tan rápido?

-Si coronel-

-Pero se estaba poniendo bueno – lloriqueo el moreno.

-jaja lo sé pequeño militar, pero ya saben las reglas, además a terminado su turno-

Después de que fueran literalmente corridos, un sonrojado pelinegro tomo la mano de Hiwatari para después robarle un beso, hace medio año que habían definido sus sentimientos, y pues a pesar de sus edades, el gobierno los había literalmente casado, por supuesto sin queja al respecto por parte de ellos.

A la mitad de camino se encontraron con sus compañeros de vivienda para después separarse Bryan a su guardia, Kai a s visita medica obligatoriay por último Yuriy con Rei quienes tenían tiempo libre.

-Te vez cada día más pálido-

-No te preocupes, no es nada- se defendió el oji-dorado

-Mañana irás con el médico-

-¿y si no?- retando al mayor

-ya no abra más "juegos" por parte de Kai- recibiendo una mirada de reproche

-…- sonrojado a mas no poder, pero lástima tanto el pelirrojo como el pelilavanda una vez los habían cachado en uno de sus "juegos" y desde esa ocasión el oji-azúl siempre aprovechaba para molestarlo-

-esta bien u.u, por cierto ¿ Yura como les va en la investigación?

-pues bien, a lo mejor allá una cura a esto, aunque suene extraño hemos descubierto algo capaz de salvar este mundo, como vez Rei ¿genial no? …¿Rei?-

-...- desplomándose en el suelo

-!!Rei¡¡- le llamo mientras lo cargaba y lo llevaba a casa.

**--End Flash Back--**

En las calles de un pequeño poblado de Japón se encontraba caminando un militar, quien poseía un porte imponente, pero si alguien le prestaba la suficiente atención podría notar que se encontraba totalmente perdido en sus pensamientos.

-¡¡Kai!! – Eso hizo que aquel joven regresara en si, para ver a uno de sus compañeros corriendo hacia el.

-Idiota, te dije que guardaras fuerzas para la guardia- Le contesto al ver que su compañero le había dado alcance y ahora se encontraba recuperando su aliento.

-Es…es Rei- pronuncio cansado, mientras que el otro solo cambiaba su rostro enfadado a uno de preocupación.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?-

-Se ha desmayado … y esta ahora con Bryan y el médico en el dojo-

Al escuchar eso, el peli-azul lo único que hizo fue correr entre esas muy conocidas calles, tras de él un agotado Yuriy tratando de seguirle el ritmo.

Pronto llegaron, entraron a aquel lugar, ambos chocando contra algo…o mas bien alguien.

-Hiwatari, Ivannov ¬¬ - obstruyendo el paso.

- Quitate- le reto Kai

- ¿y Rei?-

- lo revisa el médico, aunque por los signos que ha presentado es posible que sea por deshidratación- respondió con algo de tristeza al recordar cuantos de sus conocidos habían muerto por la misma causa.

- ¿General Kuznetzov?- le llamo un sujeto desde la habitación.

- ¿Como esta Hitoshi?-

- Como te dije es debido a la deshidratación, recomiendo una semana en cama y obviamente más líquidos, pero esto último será lo difícil- explico el galeno.

-Si es por eso no habrá problema por mi parte-

- Lo sé Coronel, pero tampoco quiero más enfermos, con su permiso me retiro-

-gra…cias-

-Descuida ese es mi trabajo solo obedece mis instrucciones pequeño Rei-chan- sonriéndole.

-sip n.n –

Después de haberse retirado el galeno, nadie se atrevió salir de la habitación, todos sabían que era muy difícil esa enfermedad dadas las circunstancias aún siendo militares, pero lo que les reconfortaba era que el "kot" (llamado así por los rusos n.n) tenía una resistencia impresionante y no tendría problema alguno para la recuperación.

-General Kuznetzov- se escucho desde una pequeña caja (no, no es un celular, es un radio).

-Aquí Kuznetzov- mientras tomaba el comunicador.

-Señor, se le necesita a usted y al Sargento Ivannov en el laboratorio-

-¿A pasado algo malo?-

-No señor al contrario, pero se les necesita aquí urgentemente-

-Bien vamos para allá- sin más corto la comunicación para ver al pelirrojo que se encontraba sentado a un lado del enfermo

-voy … ahorita volvemos Kot-

-que les valla bien-

-Hiwatari te ordeno que te quedes aquí a pesar de que te llamen, lo mismo para ti Kon- ordenó el pelilavanda

- !!Si General¡¡-

-Yuriy-

-Da-

Después de ambos dar un abrazo al Neko y Kai los insultara mentalmente, los mayores se retiraron dejando advertencias para ambos de no jugar mucho y que si lo hacían cerrarán la puerta para evitar sorpresas al igual que la vez pasada, dejando a dos chicos sumamente sonrojados.

-Debes dormir-

-hi hiiiiii- acostándose bien mientras cerraba sus ojos

KxR-KxR-KxR

-Bien ya estamos aquí y mas les vale que sea algo importante-

-¿recuerda la investigación geológica?-

-si ¿Por qué?-

-¿Qué haría si le dijera que hemos encontrado algo que podría salvarnos?-

-que si no me lo muestras te daré un golpe ¬¬ -

-eh jeje sígame por favor-

-no debiste ser así con el pobre de Zeo- le reclamo Yuriy

-Tienes razón mejor lo hubiera dejado inconsciente y preguntarle a Brooklyn-

-...-

-Aquí esta señor- enseñando una piedra

-Eso ¿Qué hace exactamente?-

-Esto joven Ivannov, al pasar el agua filtrándolo sobre el, restaura las moléculas del líquido, neutralizando su pH y eliminando los metales pesados contenidos en esta-

-bien me alegro, pero ¿se puede reproducir las propiedades de esa roca?- argumento Bryan

-Si señor, de hecho ya hemos empezado la producción-

-Bien, en cuanto tengan el agua al finalizar el proceso la prueban en animales-

-ya lo hemos hecho-

-¿y?- mirando asesinamente a Zagart

-el agua es permitida para consumo humano-

-Bryan eso significa…-

-Si Yura, Rei se ha salvado y la guerra por fin ha terminado-

Al descubrir ese método no solo terminaron con la guerra y las enfermedades, si no que reconstruyeron poco a poco un mundo conciente de los errores del pasado, de las principales causas de los contaminantes, simplemente dando la oportunidad a un nuevo mundo, pero castigando severamente a quienes se atrevieron a repetir esos errores.

**FIN**

Bien les entrego aquí este fic, que orgullosamente he creado con dos fines

1º Premiar el gran esfuerzo de Blackie en la escuelita.

2º Tratar de crear aunque sea una miseria de conciencia ecológica para nuestro mundo

Sin embargo también tengo que agradecerle a alguien que me apoyo mucho

Gracias RatekahinashysuEd (alias okasa o ed-chan para familia, amigos o simplemente para abreviar XD) que encontró varias cositas que andaban mal en el fic.

Y por todo lo demás les agradecería su humilde Review.


End file.
